


《他是星灵族》151

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 3





	《他是星灵族》151

151  
东海确实很久没有好好洗过澡了。  
倒不是他不爱干净，而是先前身上的伤口太多，碰水久了容易有感染的风险。所以，时常都是由赫宰为他擦拭身体。  
但在此期间，赫宰从未对东海有过半分“逾规越矩”。  
不是没有欲望，而是目之所及，东海身上留下的伤又细又密。也幸好当时是冬天，不然伤口还会有化脓的可能。但无论如何，此情此前都叫赫宰心疼至极，更别说大行亲近的冲动。甚至连碰东海一下，都恐叫他受到再多伤害。

东海不是不知道赫宰的心思，只是今天他们一同回了家，赫宰又主动提出帮他洗澡，所以惹得久别情欲的东海心猿意马起来。  
而且，东海也清楚得很，以赫宰对他的好，断不可能会在此刻因冲动做出破格之举来。  
为了一解欲望之苦，东海干脆邀请道：“赫，你不是说，以后我做什么，你都会陪着我嘛。”  
“嗯。”赫宰温和地应道，“怎么了？”  
“那你陪我一块儿洗澡，好不好？”东海说着，还将赫宰的外衣乱七八糟地扯来扯去，“不好也得好，你答应我的事情肯定是算数的。”  
赫宰失笑，任由东海扒拉着，而后轻轻叹气：“我自己脱。”  
“那…你答应我啦？”  
“一起洗澡而已。”赫宰干净利落地除去上衣，“以前又不是没这样过。”  
“嘿嘿，那以前…”  
东海刚要提及性的方面，就被赫宰打断：“你别总乱动，我帮你脱衣服。”  
话音落下，东海已经乖乖站好，任由赫宰的手指轻轻解开他衣服上的每颗扣子，再到裆部的拉链——只是当赫宰的指腹磨蹭到东海的内裤时，便感知到跃跃欲试的小尼莫已经弹跳起来，直接勃起得送进对方的掌心。  
赫宰见状，稍稍一愣，开口时却格外温柔：“海海想要吗？”  
“…嗯嗯。”小鸡啄米，点头点头。  
“那之前怎么都不说？”赫宰缓缓扯下包裹着小尼莫的布料，而后单膝跪地，任勃起的性器撞在自己唇边，反还爱怜地亲了亲，“是太久没做，跟我害羞吗？”  
“才不是。”好委屈，摇头摇头，“之前你每次帮我擦身体的时候，我都知道，其实你特别难过…”  
赫宰眼里满是心疼：“对不起，要你也跟着我一块儿伤心了。”  
“赫不用跟我道歉，那不是你的错。只不过…”东海瘪瘪嘴，“我不想要你一直都对我小心翼翼的，倒显得咱们之间有些生疏了。而且…而且我只是受了伤，但还是有欲望的。”  
“我知道。”赫宰伸出舌头，舔吻东海性器的顶端，“小海海这里都黏糊糊的了。”  
“啊…！”东海忙搂住赫宰伏在他身下的脑袋，任由对方吞吐起自己最敏感的地带，但还是挣扎着，“我其实…”  
赫宰本已舔至根部，此刻舌尖正擦过东海臌胀的阴囊，于是只得含糊着问：“嗯？”  
“我不想你再为我服务了，无论是之前擦身体，还是现在…帮我口交什么的。”东海说着都快哭了，“你也可以用一用我。”  
“…”赫宰沉默了数秒，接着笑出声来，“傻海海，连前戏都不做，硬要我直接捅进去，你才开心吗？”  
而后，赫宰站起来，将委屈得直浑身打晃的东海搂入怀中，紧紧抱了片刻：“那我们去浴缸里做，好吗？”  
东海不住地“嗯”，语调里也终于有了笑意：“我会好好表现的。”  
“什么表现啊…”赫宰干脆托住东海的屁股，再将整个人扛在身上。直到步入浴室后，才把东海放到空余的小凳子上，“在这儿乖乖的，我去放热水。”  
“好。”东海笑了笑，明知眼前一片黑暗，他也找不到赫宰的具体位置，还仍旧循着蓄水的声响，朝大概的方向行注目礼。  
最后，东海身子一轻，脱光的赫宰竟将他打横抱起来，还与他温柔地说道：“我这样，就像把缺水太久的小人鱼重新放回大海。”  
东海听后并无回应，只低下头，神色微黯。

当小人鱼的足尖与热水相碰的瞬间，赫宰的胸口也跟着起了一阵湿热——东海不知为何，竟在此刻掉起眼泪来。  
“海海？”赫宰忙捞起东海垂进水里的一条腿，“是水温不合适吗？”  
东海摇摇头，呜咽道：“赫，我不愿意回到什么大海。”接着，环住赫宰脖颈的手腕又紧了紧，“你不要再说什么放我走的话，我真的好怕…就算是玩笑话我也好怕。”  
赫宰原本是想调笑几句的，可又听东海委屈地喃喃：“《海的女儿》里，小人鱼回到大海后，就会在海水里融化，直到全部变成泡沫…我不要那样，我只想陪着我心爱的你，就算每走一步都会很疼。可无论是多少种痛苦累加，都比不上你离开我。”  
东海展露出在医院时鲜少见的感伤，或许也是因为先前憋闷了许久，才会在欲望决堤的同时，连万千思绪都跟着出走。一股脑的，就全都倾吐给赫宰了。  
以为赫宰会以玩笑话结束他矫情的苦恼，未曾想，小人鱼得到了无比认真的回应：“海海，王子不爱人鱼，但是我爱你。”  
旋即，在东海被放入水中的片刻后，赫宰亦跟随坐进浸满热水的浴缸，并托住东海的下颚，以防对方的鼻息没下去。再是从身后环抱着东海，胯下半勃起的硬物磨了磨小人鱼顺滑的腿根：“我爱你，海海，我的海海，我爱你。”  
东海的眼泪却未因情话的温暖而有所中止，甚至扑簌着那些所谓的珍珠，任它们纷纷落入浸泡彼此的水中。  
“海海，你不是说过吗？女巫给小人鱼一把尖刀，告诉她，想要活下去就必须拿这把刀杀死王子。”赫宰轻轻啃咬住东海的耳垂，舌尖温柔地在耳蜗里游走，“所以，你甚至可以杀死我，我也不会让你变成大海里的泡沫。”  
就在东海欲要反驳之时，赫宰亦掰开他的臀瓣，只不过紧致的禁地只容得下顶端的进入，许久未经情事的东海更是直接疼得哭出声来：“赫，我想永远都和你在一起，为什么…为什么会这样难啊…”  
赫宰用手臂撑着东海不由向下浸的前半身，并伏在对方的背上，尝试进得更深些，嘴中说的不仅是安慰：“我们已经永远都在一起了。”  
赫宰想，无论往后还要历经怎样的磨难，或要他随时为对方承受身死的代价。可不管是去天堂还是地狱，他心中属于爱情的部分都早已被东海填满。  
因他知道，若不是东海，世上就再没有人可以如此蛮横又深情地夺去他全部的爱恋。  
所谓的永生永世，是情之浓度从未因岁月的变迁而产生任何衰减。

两具身体交叠着，赫宰在东海开始适应后就将操弄的重心放在内壁的敏感点上：“海海舒服些吗？”  
“嗯…赫，可以快点…”东海喘息着，下意识回过头，却什么都看不见。  
赫宰察觉到了，亦阖上眼：“别怕，我们现在都是一样的，我也…闭着眼睛呢。”  
东海只觉得这次的性爱比以往都要深刻，赫宰似乎从未出去过，只埋在他的身体里，频频撞击着他最舒服的地方：“赫，赫…你总对我这样好，可以吗？”  
然而当赫宰打开眼帘，东海的背上还排布着此前留下的浅浅伤痕，就这样撞进视线，无不冲击着赫宰濒临失控的情绪。  
他强忍伤心，却又在关紧眼皮的瞬间坠下关不掉的泪水，幸好东海的皮肤大多泡在水里，不然肯定会被发现。  
赫宰浅浅地应一句：“我会一辈子都对你好。”  
抽插暂停下来，赫宰亦翻过东海的方向，将人面对面地搂入臂弯，并时不时捧起对方的脸蛋，左亲一下，右啄一下。  
东海的眼泪稍停，反还在此之际根据以往的经验，主动摇摆着屁股，吃进男人的性器。  
他们没再多说话。  
甚至到最后，赫宰已不需要更多动作，任东海来回晃动的屁股骑着自己硬挺的肉棒，前后厮磨。他只用撑着东海的身体，以防对方一个不注意会呛到水。

这大概是赫宰经历的全部性事中最难忘的一次，他们都因为真切的伤心而落下眼泪，可欲望并没有就此停下过分毫。  
悲欢离合，苦辣甜酸，仿佛一切情绪都与眼前这个人画上等号。  
东海因阔别这样的亲密接触太久，生怕赫宰会离他而去；  
而赫宰还是一看到东海满身的伤口，便难过得无可自拔。  
小人鱼为他的王子永远放弃重回大海的机会；  
王子亦告诉他，就算用那把尖刀结束自己的生命，从而换来小人鱼的新生，也在所不辞。  
东海在哭的时候，赫宰何尝不是泪流不止。

“赫，我…我如果想射的话，可以就这样出来吗？”东海附在对方耳侧，小声恳求，“你会嫌浴缸里的水变脏吗？”  
赫宰没有回答，只在东海问完这句话的时候一把握住他抖动的性器，快速地上下撸动。直到浓精冲入水中，再是缓缓散开。  
而这一次，赫宰也没有像往常那样射入对方体内，而是拔出来，将几股白浊一同注入周身的暖流。

事后的拥吻结束，他们又几近默契地与对方说道：  
“别哭，海海。”  
“赫也是，不要再掉眼泪了。”  
只是这样说完后，两人的眼角又再度涌出汩汩湿热。

可能他们早就心照不宣地明了，这世界上没有人能真正消解创伤带来的疼痛。  
那些被迫承受的、犹如毁灭般的打击，会像一道无法痊愈的疤痕留在彼此的心上。  
唯独无悔是，那道坎坷里嵌着的一切答案与解药，都写着你的名字。

简单的收拾过后，赫宰将未着任何衣物的东海抱到卧室的床上，自己则站在床侧，用干毛巾一点点敛去对方发梢处的水珠。  
户外的夕阳亦透过窗子照进房间，只可惜再绚烂的紫红色光晕，呈在迎面而坐的东海眼中，都是一片未知的虚无。  
此情此景，无不令赫宰心中的疼痛加剧，便踱步到露天阳台前，欲要拉上窗帘，遮住那显得残忍的绮丽。  
可就在与此同时，东海听到耳畔传来的窗帘窸窣声，眼睫亦跟着打颤，并脱口而出：“赫，先不要…”  
赫宰回过头，只见在夕阳的灼烧下，东海比曾经拍画报时更像一条搁浅的美丽人鱼，却在奄奄一息间，袒露出片刻的生机：“有光，我感觉到了…有光，对吗？赫宰，你告诉我…”  
话音未落，赫宰连走回床边的几步路都打着兴奋的跄踉。接着，他捧起东海的脸，视线对上那双仍旧灰暗的眼眸，不住答道：“是夕阳，紫红色的夕阳，太阳是金色的。”

童话故事里的小人鱼需要海水赖以生存，而现实时空中的东海亦被交相辉映的光芒所拯救。

那一刻，无论是赫宰还是东海，他们都看到了光。


End file.
